So I'm Your First?
by ElleEnein
Summary: CM Punk and his girlfriend Joan are celebrating their first month anniversary. About damn time. Fluff/smut. Rated M for graphic sex.


A/N: Alright, be easy on me, this is my first. I LOVE reviews, even if it was criticism, I'll gladly take it

Warning: As if the title doesn't give it away already.

Okay, this is Punk with my OC, Joan. Contains a bunch of fluff and a maze of zmut (Yes, with a zee) Hope you enjoy!

Oh, it's un-beta-ed. If you find any mistakes I truly apologize.

It was a Saturday night, Phil was out with his girlfriend celebrating their first month anniversary. They lay down on a blanket on the beach, staring at the stars, just enjoying each other's presence. Phil has his arms wrapped firmly around Joan and she had hear head dug deep in his chest.

Phil shifted his position so that he was now facing her.

"What?" She asked playfully.

"You're more beautiful than those stars" His voice barely a whisper, earning blushed cheeks from her

"I'm cold." Her attempt in lying was obvious, and Phil smirked as he realized the game.  
>"Haha, come here." He took her into her arms, and she snuggled closer. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, to which she replied by kissing his hard-earned chest.<p>

"Hey,um, can we go back to the hotel now?" _It's been a month, about damn time already!_

"Sure babe." Phil was so gonna enjoy this game.

They slowly got up and headed back to the hotel.

Joan landed on the queen bed with a loud thud. Phil laid on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows. Joan looked deep into his eyes, and found pure love and adoration, and a melting glimpse of lust.

Phil locked his lips with hers, poking his tongue at her lower lip. She granted him entrance. Their tongues entwined and wrestled for a few minutes, Phil's gaining dominance. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, breaking the kiss just long enough to toss Phil's shirt above his head. Before she could claim his lips again, she felt her own tank top being tucked above her head. Their lips danced once again as Phil undid the clasp of her bra, revealing perfect round breasts. Phil slowly slithered down her body, kneading one nipple with his fingers, circling the other with his tongue, biting softly and then sucking gently, glazing it with his teeth. Joan arced her back in pleasure, already soaking wet. She smirked as she looked down at Phil and saw a huge bulge in his pants. Phil moved up again, gently kissing, biting and sucking on her neck. She took the chance and started fiddling with his belt. Button. Undone. Zipper. Undone. Phil moaned into her neck as she brushed her palm over his boxer-covered hardness.

"You wont get away with this." His voice a hoarse whisper, as he, once again, slithered down her body, getting eye level with her shorts. He could already smell her arousal as he unzipped the jeans and slid it down her smoothly shaved legs. He wasn't surprised when he found a wet spot in her panties.

"Wow… You're soaking…" His voice was oozy, dripping with sex.

"Yeah, you tend to have that effect on me." Her lips curled into a smirk as she looked down, ready to explode at the sight of Phil's head between her legs, eyeing her woman parts like a predator eyes its prey. As soon as he put his hand on the black material, she grabbed his hand.

"Wha." But before he asked he already figured out the answer. "You're a virgin?"

"Hmm." He was surprised such a pretty face was a virgin. Then again she'd told him she never had a serious boyfriend before.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't hurt you. I promise." They looked each other in the eye, and she saw love. Honesty. With that she left his hand back where it was. Phil searched her eyes for fear, or discomfort, but all he saw was trust, and lust.

When he was finally assured she was comfortable, he slowly tucked her panties off and began twirling his tongue at her entrance, gaining a soft moan. He slid his tongue into the wet slit. Joan moaned at the unfamiliar but heavenly intrusion. She arced her back in pleasure, and her moans got louder, turning into whimpers when his middle finger joined his tongue into her tight chamber. When her moans got louder and she was whimpering, Phil knew she was close. He added his index, fingering and licking her at a frantic speed till he felt her juices flooding his mouth. He swallowed, loving the sour taste, loving that he drove her to extremes.

"You ready?" He asked, once again searching her face for any sort of discomfort, all he found with her nod was pure lust.

He got up on his knees, slid his boxers off, opened the nightstand's drawer, grabbed a condom and slipped it on.

Joan was in ecstasy. Of course she had orgasms before, but she never had someone finger or lick her. Her heart beat even faster when she felt Phil's raging hard on poking her entrance.

Phil slowly teased her. Loving her flushed cheeks., how she was looking at him with hooded, clouded-with-lust eyes. He finally, slowly, pushed in, only the tip, before pulling out. He bashed back in, half way through, so Joan could adjust to his length.

He wasn't even thrusting yet and she was already in heaven. She wasn't experienced, but it doesn't take a slut to tell that Phil was really huge. It took her a while to get used to his rather ample girth, but she was ready.

"You ok?" Even though his voice was full of lust, she could sense his concern.

"Yeah, all ready. Please."

Phil started thrusting slowly, always half way though, never deep, so he didn't hurt her. When he felt she was getting used to his length, pushing a little bit forward to meet with his thrusts, he dug in a bit deeper, finding her line and slowly pushing her through.

There was a low cry of pain, and Phil felt a warm liquid. He stopped to check she wasn't hurting.

"Joan…"

"I'm ok. Don't stop. Please."

That plea was all Phil needed to hear. He started thrusting slowly, till she didn't hurt anymore. He quickened his pace, hitting Joan's G-spot constantly.

It hurt at first but now it was almost divine. Phil was hitting her sweet spot repeatedly, earning loud moans, and she didn't care who heard them in the hotel.

Phil was already leaking, and his thrusts became uneven, frantic. He felt his stomach tighten, and he knew he was close.

Joan felt Phil getting close, and she was not far from her own climax either She already felt her walls contracting as Phil screamed her name in ecstasy.

He kept thrusting, not wanting to waste any of this divine moment, not wanting to rob Joan from her climax.

Two more and that was it for Joan. She arced her back in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, screaming Phil's name loud enough for the people down the hall to hear.

Phil felt himself go limp, slowly removing himself from Joan, tugging his condom off to a trash bin near the bed. They both lay there, sore, spent.

"Phil…Thank…You…" She was trying to talk between gasps, but she realized it'd take time before her breathing got normal.

"Don't.. thank me.. We were.. Making love…"

He looked her in the eye as she snuggled closer to him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and whispered

"Good night, love."

تمت

_  
>AN : Thanks for reading !


End file.
